leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Television
watching television]] Televisions or TVs are part of the furniture in most houses in the Pokémon world. They debuted in Generation I, but were merely for decoration until Generation III. They have also appeared in the Pokémon anime. In the games Prior to , the games featured non-widescreen TVs. Diamond and Pearl replaced them with CRT TVs, and a widescreen TV can be found at the Villa in . Flat-screen TVs became the standard model in . Kanto and Johto The TV in the player's house displays a movie. Other televisions in these games were merely for decoration purposes. Televisions normally appeared in residential houses. In Generation I, televisions are in the middle of the room. In Johto, the Goldenrod Radio Tower broadcasts . }} Teachy TV The Teachy TV, which exists only in , airs the Poké Dude Show, where a character called the Poké Dude instructs the player on basic gameplay elements like how to catch Pokémon and how to battle. *Start of the show :"Hey, all you Trainers out there! HELLO, Trainers! ……… ……… ……… Come on, let me hear you! HELLO, Trainers! It's me, the Poké Dude!" *Before moving to a particular aspect of the show (aside from TMs) :"All righty, here goes! Keep your eyes glued to the / Poké Dude Show!" *End of the show :"Remember, a good deed a day brings happiness to stay!" "Teach me how to battle." "What are status problems?" "What are type matchups?" "I want to catch Pokémon." "Teach me about TMs." "How do I register an item?" Hoenn Generation III Television returned in , replacing Generation II's radio broadcasts and served a purpose unlike the Generation I TVs. They were present in most houses in Hoenn, but had a limited function, only showing programs when an event occurs, such as swarming Pokémon, or when the changes a Pokémon's nickname at the Name Rater. They may also show interviews with the player character, who answers by selecting words from a drop-down list. When a program is airing, the television screen will flash, and will not cease flashing until the program has been watched. If an event has not happened to activate a television program, the screen will remain blank and the phrase "Mom/Dad might like this program... better get going!" will be played. The programming is organized by Hoenn TV. Player's house The following program only displays on the lower floor. The TV does not flash for this program. :There is a movie on TV. Two men are dancing on a big piano keyboard. Better get going! This is a reference to the movie . Generation VI All programs that were shown on televisions in the Generation III games are now shown on the by TV Mauville. Televisions instead show programs similar to those seen in Kalos. Shows =Best of Sinnoh TV = Best of Sinnoh TV documents the romances and adventures of an unnamed girl. :''Best of Sinnoh TV =I-See News = ''I-See News is a program that explains and comments on certain moves. :Thank you for tuning in to I-See News. James Movesworth reporting. Today, / learn about . *For most moves: ::''First, let me explain what kind of move is. '' *For False Swipe and Retaliate: ::''Let’s start by looking at what kind of move is. '' *For Grass Knot, Mystical Fire, Spiky Shield, U-turn, and Water Shuriken: ::''First, let’s take a look at what kind of move is. '' :''Guest: '' :''James Movesworth: / '' :''Guest: *For most moves: ::''It seems we can use it in everyday life, doesn't it? *For False Swipe: ::''Would you say we can use it in daily life? *For Grass Knot and U-turn: ::''Would you say there’s any way we can use it in everyday life? *For Retaliate: ::''Would you say it’s something we could use in everyday life? :''James Movesworth: / For example… That's all for today. See you next week! Until then, good-bye. |} =Koukan Talk = Koukan Talk is a program hosted by Azusa or Toru that explains how to use the Japanese language on certain occasions. =Items with Nadia = This program talks about items and their effects. No formal title is given for this program. :Nadia: Ciao! My name is Nadia. I'm a Rising Star! What I have in my Bag today is a/an . / |} =PokéQuiz = PokéQuiz is a television program that asks three kids to identify the Japanese equivalent of a Pokémon's English name. :Host: Welcome to “PokéQuiz,” where we quiz kids who love Pokémon, but don’t like language lessons, on the Japanese names of Pokémon! :''Quill: Oh! It's ! :''Ill: I know! It's ! :''Zill: Oh yeah! It's ! :''Host: |} =The Ability Warrior: Poké Ranger! = ''The Ability Warrior: Poké Ranger! is a superhero program that talks about as embodied by villains. =The Pokémon Whisperer = The Pokémon Whisperer is a program about a named Paul and the Pokémon he takes care of. =Unova Sports Spectacular! = Unova Sports Spectacular! is a program about sporting events between or with Pokémon. =What's That? = What's That? follows a reporter and a named Watchy Watchog as they find and identify held items. :Lady: Hello! It's time for the "What's That?" show, where we talk about wonderful items! Today we are talking about ! Watchy Watchog, / ? :''Watchy: Tch tch cha! (......) :''Lady: / OK, well, I'll explain it anyway! :''Watchy: Tch tch cha! (……) |} =Trouble Talk = ''Trouble Talk is a program hosted by Roman mainly for giving advice to teens who send in troubles. In response to each letter, Roman would mention a Gym Leader to support his answer. :Roman: ‘Suuuuuup, y’all! It’s time for me to help all y’all troubled teens with your traumas, like totally! It’s Trouble Talk time! Lessee… Sinnoh In television screens flash constantly. Jubilife TV produces many television programs broadcast all around the Sinnoh region, including the ''Trend Tracker show, Trainer Research, and Sinnoh Now. Each program includes information about events happening around Sinnoh, including swarming Pokémon and weather affecting different routes. They may also contain information about the player which is customizable by speaking to a number of which can be found scattered around the region. Like in the previous generation, the answers to the interviewers' questions are limited, but more answers can be added by learning trendy phrases in Snowpoint City. At the conclusion of each program, a series of advertisements can be watched. The events of the main storyline in are encouraged by a television program, The Search for the Red Gyarados. Later, at the Survival Area, the player will encounter the cameraman responsible for this story. In , this person can be found blocking the entrance to Lake Valor hoping to see before Team Galactic detonates the Galactic Bomb there. There is also a TV in the Old Chateau which contains a wild at night (after obtaining the National Pokédex in Diamond and Pearl, and at any time in Platinum). Unova In , televisions show a variety of different programs. The type of television shows that are broadcast at any particular instance depend on the in-game time. For the first ten minutes of every hour, documentaries and a cartoon focusing on the player character are broadcast. Each program acts as a view of in-game statistics, telling the player how many times he/she has had a Pokémon flee, how much money he/she has spent at shops, how many Trainers and Pokémon he/she has defeated, and so on. From ten minutes past to thirty-five minutes past each hour, educational shows are broadcast. These are "The Waving Weaving Walk", which describes various Abilities; "Moves for Living", which describes various moves that are new to the game; and "What's That?", which inspects held items that are new to the games. For the last twenty-five minutes of each hour, other shows such as human interest pieces are broadcast; these include "Eyes on Unova", "Your Pokémon", "Personality Assessment and Horoscope", "National Gymquirer", and "Unova News". Other programs shown at this time are " Talk", which teaches in the North American games; and "PokéQuiz", which quizzes three kids on the Japanese names of Pokémon. There are even infomercials advertising overpriced items. In , all the previous shows are retained, and new shows, such as "The Pokémon Whisperer" and "The Pokémon Live Sports Broadcast" have been added. Instead of airing programs based on the hour, the player can choose from three channels to watch: Celebrity, Battle, and Variety. x:00–x:09 During the first ten minutes of the hour, the TV shows are about various statistics about the player, such as how many times he or she has used the move . Pokémon Trainer :It's the cartoon "Pokémon Trainer " :It’s the success story of the rookie Pokémon Trainer, , who set out on a journey to become the a year ago! :It's the cartoon "Pokémon Trainer " :: '' :''Our story begins...and then things happen... :And a year later, '' |} The Best Day The Number One |} x:10–x:34 For the next 25 minutes, shows on Abilities, moves, and items are broadcast. Moves for Living ''Moves for Living is a program that explains what a move introduced in Generation V does and how it can be used in everyday life. The Professor is Dr. Technic Al'Machine, a professor at Castelia University. |} The Waving Weaving Walk The Waving Weaving Walk show, known as Wawalk for short, is a program that focuses on Abilities. |} What's That? What's That? follows a reporter and a named Watchy Watchog as they find and identify held items introduced in Generation V. |} x:35–x:59 Eyes on Unova Eyes on Unova is a program about a certain resident of Unova. Koukan Talk Koukan Talk is a program hosted by Azusa (sometimes Toru) that explains how to use the Japanese language on certain occasions. The National Gymquirer The National Gymquirer collects gossip about Gym Leaders. |} Personality Assessment and Horoscope Personality Assessment and Horoscope is a program that talks about horoscopes and what they mean. It also mentions what item the person should hold, presumably for good luck. |} PokéQuiz PokéQuiz is a television program that asks three kids to identify the Japanese equivalent of a Pokémon's English name. |} Unova News Unova News is a news program that brings stories of numerous kinds. Your Pokémon Your Pokémon is a program about Pokémon who have unique traits, such as eating lots of food. |} Advertisements Kalos In Pokémon X and Y, televisions show a variety of different programs. Unlike in Generation V, the television shows that are broadcast do not depend on the in-game time and are completely random (though the player will never watch the same program twice in a row). If the player watches the same television and does not exit the room, repeats of an episode they have already watched won't reappear. If all episodes of a program have been watched, the television broadcast will skip that program entirely and move on to another un-watched program; these cannot be viewed again until the player exits the room. Shows that are broadcast include: *''The Ability Warrior: Poké Ranger!'' *''KOUKAN TALK'' *''PokéQuiz'' *''Best of Sinnoh TV'' *''I-See News'' *''Gym Freaks'' *''What's That?'' *''Unova Sports Spectacular!'' *''The Pokémon Whisperer'' *Items with Nadia (this show is not given a title) In Gym Freaks, the Gym Leader April interviews will always be rotated around in a certain order every time, moving in Badge order from the beginning. Each Gym Leader has two different possible commentaries, and after one of these is watched the other one can be viewed after cycling though the other Gym Leaders until the player returns to the same Gym Leader they started with. In the anime Television has been present in the Pokémon anime since the first episode, in which saw a Pokémon League battle on television. Ash and have met several television and film producers on their journeys, but televisions remained largely unseen until the . A TV news crew and their van appeared in Spell of the Unown. They reported live as Greenfield was gradually enveloped in crystal. Max mentioned watching the Silver Conference on television when he first met Ash in There's no Place Like Hoenn!, and thus learned a lot about him. Several characters mention watching Pokémon Contests and Grand Festivals on TV. Pokémon League Conferences and Pokémon Showcases are also popular events. In addition, several smaller are broadcast on television, such as the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest, the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition, and the Pokémon Baccer World Cup. Like in the games, Sinnoh Now is broadcast in the Sinnoh region, with and as part of the staff. Marian also hosts a TV show, in which she announces the locations of upcoming Pokémon Contests and summarizes past competitions. The famous is also a television personality. In When Pokémon Worlds Collide!, upon meeting Oak, instantly recognized him from his poetry show. Alola broadcasts its Battle Royal matches to audiences across the region. The , as well as the Revengers crew, including Mad Magmar and Mr. Electric, are often featured in the coverage. Jessie and James sometimes host the events. Laki stars in the popular Alolan Detective Laki' (Japanese: アローラ探偵ラキ Alola Detective Laki). The show was revealed to have begun filming for its fifth season in Bright Lights, Big Changes!. George Charino is its producer. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue= |zh_cmn= |nl= |fr=Télévision |de=Fernsehsendungen |it=Televisione |ko= |pt=Televisão |ru= |es=Televisión |vi= }} Category:Pokémon world media de:Fernsehsendungen es:Televisión it:Televisione ja:テレビ